


Mistletoe

by Reading Redhead (readingredhead)



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita and her family have Christmas Eve dinner with the Rodriguezes. Amusement ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

The Rodriguez house was decorated for the holidays. Lights trimmed the edges of windows and walls, Christmas music was playing softly in the background, and the decorated evergreen tree in the corner of the living room spread the pine scent throughout the house. Garlands had been strung up and down the stairs, and a large wreath hung on the front door. The only thing missing was the snow.

Nita couldn't help but smile as she walked in, followed by her dad and Dairine. Kit's family had invited them over for a Christmas Eve dinner, and Nita's dad had gratefully accepted. Nita was glad as well; her family now went through the slumps come Christmastime, remembering who _wouldn't_ be here to celebrate with them this year. In the past, Nita's mom had always made a marvelous dinner, inviting friends and relatives over to share in the spirit of the season, but with her gone, the Callahans' holiday rituals had slowly departed.

_They're here!_ Nita heard the doggy proclamation only seconds before being jumped by Ponch, Kit's lovable mutt who just happened to be able to create alternate universes when he wanted to.

_Didja bring me anything?_ he asked now, rearing up on his hind legs and threatening to push Nita over.

Nita pulled a small wrapped package from inside her jacket. "Yeah, but it'll have to wait 'til Christmas, big guy," she said.

Immediately, Ponch backed down, looked up at her with his puppy eyes, and whimpered. _Please? I promise I'll be a good boy,_ and Nita heard the equivalent of a smile in his tone.

"Don't give him anything!" a voice came from upstairs, soon followed by its owner. "He's been begging Mama for kitchen scraps all day," Kit explained. "He doesn't need anything else."

_There's a difference between _need_ and _want Ponch wheedled. _And besides, it's Christmas._

"Good try, but not until tomorrow," Kit said. Then he turned to greet the guests. "Hey Mr. Callahan, Nita, Dairine," he said. "You can hang up your coats and go on into the living room." He turned to Nita, who was busy shrugging out of her jacket. "Did you check the status of that dispute between those evergreens?"

"Yeah," Nita replied, "it looks like they've worked things out."

"Finally," Kit said, smiling. "I thought they'd never agree to a settlement."

"Well, 'tis the season, after all," Nita said. "Holidays do weird things to everyone."

Kit nodded. Then, silently, _How's your family holding up? It must be tough._

_We're doing alright,_ Nita replied. _Tell your mom thanks again for having us over for dinner, it really helps._

"It's no problem," Kit replied out loud. "Plus, Mama's always happy to have people over—more compliments for her cooking!"

"Christopher Rodriguez," Kit's mother called from the kitchen, "what are you saying about my cooking?"

Nita laughed as Kit replied, "That it's wonderful and that no one cooks like you do."

"You're starting to sound like the dog with all your sweet talk!" his mother said back. "Get everyone to the table, dinner's almost done."

The food, as usual when Kit's mother cooked, was delicious. As Nita ate and talked and listened to the conversation, she remembered why she'd always loved the holidays. Sitting here felt like being surrounded by her family, even though only two of the others at the table were actually related to her. She smiled to hear her dad laugh, talking to Kit's pop about something that had happened at work. Dairine was telling Carmela the latest news she'd heard from Filif, Roshaun, and Sker'ret, the alien wizards who had stayed with the Callahans as part of an exchange program. Kit was having a spirited argument with his mother about who was more sentient, him or Ponch, with the dog occasionally giving his opinion on the matter.

When all of the food had been eaten, Kit got up and started to clear the plates, and Nita offered to help him while the rest of their families sat talking. They carried on a conversation as they walked from the kitchen to the dining room and back again, discussing their plans for the next wizardry. When they had finally cleared all of the plates, they went back through the door to the dining room, both trying to go through at once and bumping their shoulders against each other and the doorframe.

"Sorry," Nita said, laughing and rubbing her shoulder.

It looked like Kit was about to say something, but he never got the chance.

"Hey El Niño," Carmela called. "Look up."

Kit and Nita were both confused, but both looked up at the doorframe above them…on which hung a single sprig of mistletoe.

Slowly their gazes came back to each other.

Then, slowly, they turned to face Dairine and Carmela, the only people still sitting at the table. "All right, who set this up?" Kit asked.

"Kiss her and we'll tell you," Carmela said.

Kit turned to Nita and raised one eyebrow. _I'm sorry. I can't believe they did this._

_ I can,_ Nita said, rolling her eyes. _After all, one of them _is_ my sister._ Turning to the sibling in question, Nita asked, "Do you really think I'm that desperate?" She looked back at Kit. "Come on, we've got a wizardry to plan."

And they walked back through the kitchen and up the stairs into Kit's room, grinning all the way.


End file.
